In With the Tide
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: Isaac confides in Erica that he might have fallen in love with his fling. (Can he really call someone he's been with for over four years a fling?) Either way he doesn't plan on telling the older wolf anytime soon. (Setting: Pack vacationing on the beach) [Isaac 22]


A/N: Okay so this story literally came from this little gif [ . /3375e8267155fb06fa8a77f0ddbcfb90/tumblr_n1excaIeVB1r8xsaxo1_ ]. I just started writing it and before I knew it this little drabble had kind of slipped away from me (not to mention it got super cheesy so I hope you guys are all prepared for that fun nonsense). I never really explained much of what was going on cause, well, it just happened on the fly but if you're looking for more information basically Isaac is now in hi smid-twenteies and stilling sexing it up with Peter which started when he was in his late teens. neither of it consider it serious (until Isaac does). Derek is their alpha mostly and Scott is also an alpha but they sorta co-rule with Peter as adviser. Erica and Boyd married young cause they just knew it right. Not long afterward Erica became pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl (who I left unnamed intentionally).

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.

Summary: Isaac confides in Erica that he might have fallen in love with his fling. Can he really call someone he's been with for over four years a fling? Either way he doesn't plan on telling him anytime soon. (Setting: Pack vacationing on the beach)

Edited by the wonderful Kai-Face!

_In With the Tide by FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

"So you really like Derek's uncle?" Erica asked, bumping against Isaac gently.

"Yeah, " Isaac muttered as he stared out into the great blue. It was the first time he'd ever admitted his feelings for Peter aloud. They tasted strange, almost as if they'd been spoken in another language, "I think I might actually be in love with him…"

"In love?.. Jesus Isaac," Erica laughed softly, shaking her head, "When you fall, you fall hard."

"Tell me about it," Isaac agreed, a small smile gracing his lips at Erica's observation. She was the first person he'd thought to tell. Not his alpha, not Boyd, not Scott- Erica. They'd been through so much together since being bitten nearly half a decade ago. Between enemy packs, kanimas, rogue banshees, and kitsunes running amuck it was a surprise they'd even managed to make it out alive this long. Yet here they were, enjoying a vacation with the pack no else.

"So, have you told him you feel this way?" Erica prompted.

Isaac rolled his eyes as he tilted his head towards her, "Have you met Peter? That's a suicidal idea. I can't even imagine what he'd say. Or how I'd tell him… It's complicated."

"Things usually are when you date someone _twice_ your age," Erica halfway joked with him. The other half was a subconscious distrust for Peter that she couldn't help mentioning even now.

"Shut up," Isaac groaned, "At least he hasn't broken my ribs tackling me."

"That was one time!" Erica defended her Goliath wolf of a husband, "And he tripped, it wasn't like he fell on me purposefully..."

"Still not the point," Isaac countered waggling his brows in triumph.

"You're right," Erica grinned deviously as she watched Isaac place the power back into her all too capable hands, "The point at hand was your bite of the lovebug."

"Oh my god, don't call it _that_," Isaac groaned, his head falling into his arms.

"What should I call it?" Erica teased him, "Should I say you've fallen ill with love sickness, been inflicted with infatuation, or maybe I should call it-"

"None of those, god," Isaac interrupted her, "Do you spend all your free time reading Harlequin books?"

"Oh, I don't need cheap romance novels to fulfill my fantasies sweetheart," Erica tapped his arm playfully. There weren't thick enough walls to silence the screams of ecstasy wolf ears could hear late at night, no matter how many cotton balls you stuffed in your ears or how loud you turned up your music. At one point Isaac had come to accept these facts with grace when it came to his two friends. He never needed to be reminded of their very active sex life.

"Believe me I know, I could write one of those novels myself based just on what I've heard from the other side of the wall," Isaac pushed back laughing. Reaching down into the sand, a sinister grin grew on Isaac's lips as he let a handful of gold fly over his legs and onto Erica. Fleeing from the scene of his crime and a squawking blonde Isaac didn't dare to look back until he was a few yards away.

"Lahey, you're a dead wolf," Erica called out as she rose from the sand to pursue him. Their chase was a lazy one that led them back to the others after a time. When they were close to the others Erica's holy terror fled to her arms, no longer finding her father's lap acceptable.

"Mommy, mommy, look at this seashell I found," the little girl exclaimed as she sat proudly on her mother's hip, a bright shell glistening against the setting sunset.

"It's beautiful," Erica murmured to her daughter, letting little fingers place the shell against her chest.

"It's for you," the small girl told her proudly. Erica thanked her and kissed her forehead lovingly. Noting her quiet husband watching them from his camping chair Erica made her way around the fire, abandoning Isaac in favor of a seat on her husband's welcoming lap.

Isaac didn't mind and wandered over to Scott, Derek, and Peter who were discussing matters of the pack. Isaac didn't care much for the talk of the past and present alphas but he hung around them because it allowed him to be close to Peter. Subconsciously brushing against Peter's arm Isaac found himself leaning into the older man's space without meaning to. Taking a step back, Isaac excused himself from the group and grabbed a wine cooler from the freezer. Wandering through the pack Isaac popped the cap off the bottle and tossed it into the fire before making his way back to the shoreline.

The falling sun seemed to set the water ablaze with an orange flame, the varied colors too exspansive for even his werewolf senses to catch them all. Isaac waded into the water up to his ankles and allowed the water to lap against his skin gently, as if trying to lure him out further. Isaac wished the waves could actually whisk him away from this shore. The realization that he was in love with a man nearly twice his age who was suppose to be nothing more than a packmate with benefits… Isaac couldn't think of anything worse at the moment. He didn't know when he'd taken this wrong turn in his life, didn't know how he'd _allowed_ himself to take this turn in his life. Isaac sighed as his thoughts swirled around in his head in time with the roll of the waves. He felt empty inside, filled with the knowledge that he'd be living with this unrequited love until he could convince himself to leave. Peter would never love him back, Isaac didn't even think he could.

"I thought I'd find you playing out here in the water," a smooth voice uttered over the waves, growing louder as it approached. Isaac took in a deep breath to compose himself and turned to face the voice with a soft smile.

"Hey Peter.." Isaac smiled, offering up what was left of his cooler, "Guess I'm predictable like that."

"Quite," Peter agreed, taking the offered cooler and turning to look out over the ocean. "Back at the camp, what were you thinking?"

Isaac tensed, Peter didn't seem angered or upset but Isaac immediately felt bombarded by guilt. Digging his toes into the sand Isaac let his gaze fall down to them, uncomfortable even looking in the same direction as Peter, "I wasn't. I just, leaned into you without thinking. It won't happen again, promise."

Peter remained quiet after Isaac spoke, the silence almost a cruel form of punishment all in itself. Isaac hadn't ever mastered the art of reading Peter's thoughts, even after all three years, and so he was forced to wait through the unbearable silence; disastrous scenarios whizzing through his mind.

Finally Peter decided to speak once more, "Do you like me Lahey?"

Isaac felt as if the wind had been punched straight from his gut. He'd liked Peter for a very long time and recently even fallen in love with him. Isaac knew these things to be true but he didn't know if he wanted Peter to know them as well. Peter was as unpredictable as they came, a wild sea tossing about under the pretenses of a calming pool. No one ever knew what his reactions would be because they could never see the same calculations Peter always managed to sort out in his mind's eye.

"I," Isaac stopped there, his gaze turning once more to the sea. The tide was coming in now and it lapped higher against his leg. Here, at the age of twenty-two, Isaac still felt like a teenager around Peter. His emotions battered around inside him, each prospective outcome fighting for dominance without any real logic to back it up. Finally, with Peter's omniscient gaze upon him, a side won out, "I think I'm in love with you. I didn't ask for this to happen Peter, I can't say I even wanted it to happen but… Sometime during this fling, I fell for you. And I'm not ashamed of it… I'm ashamed that I'm not positive you won't leave me for it."

"Oh pup," Peter murmured fondly. It was a silly nickname that had emerged during their time together and had somehow stuck like flies do to flypaper. Isaac felt close to tears hearing the name, hearing it uttered with such affection. Peter shouldn't be able to say such things when he was about to break Isaac's recently opened heart.

"Don't be afraid of such things, I'm too old to start over now." Peter told him, an arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him close, "If you want me, I'm yours."

"What?" Isaac blurted out in surprise.

"You heard me," Peter chuckled, kissing the top of Isaac's head before handing back the wine cooler. "I'm forty-four years old Isaac, I'm not exactly a spring pup anymore and truth be told I've grown fond of you in my bed, I can't imagine teaching another person what I like."

Isaac couldn't help but laugh despite how lost and unsure he was feeling. His brain was still trying to catch up with what Peter was saying. Leaning on Peter freely now Isaac let an arm snake around Peter's side, his hand resting naturally against Peter's hip. Quietly, almost dreading the answer, Isaac asked, "Do you love me though?"

"I think," Peter murmured out to the ocean, "I fell for you somewhere along the way too."

It wasn't the love Isaac had pictured as a boy, no damsel to save, no castle to escape from but it was perfect in it's own way. He and Peter had never spoken of the future the way most couples did, agonizing over children and shared bank accounts and he didn't think they ever would. It was hard to say that anything would really change even though deep down inside he knew everything would. Still, the only change Isaac felt now was a warm breeze blowing against his face, promising to keep the chill from the night air. He and Peter were in no way perfect and sometimes he wondered how they managed to get along at all but now, just like always, they simply were and Isaac found himself completely content knowing that Peter felt the same.

* * *

- End -

* * *

**Reviews Appreciated **


End file.
